


The Gift

by Sentry



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fortune Telling, I Don't Even Know, Kyber Crystals (Star Wars), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentry/pseuds/Sentry
Summary: Corin gets The Child a gift.
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/Din Djarin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	The Gift

Corin has a sinking suspicion that this is going to invite bad luck. 

It's rare that he's certain of how luck will sway. It has an almost sentient, smug tendency to prove him wrong. Still, he should heed the feeling, should turn back around and sneak into their room before Din notices that he's missing. 

He keeps walking. 

Light snow crunches familiarly under his boots, but the sound is carried away by wind. It careens against the buildings with an angry howling sound. Corin cant help but think that's what bad luck would sound like if it could make a noise. 

"Stop right there." 

All right, no. It would probably sound more like that. 

He freezes instantly at the order, old habits dying hard. His mind races with a bite of urgency that feels colder than the air. Things have been quiet, almost _safe_ here. The cold, slightly impoverished planet is easily overlooked. Rumor says it used to have mines in its snow capped mountains, but whatever riches were reaped apparently didn't stay here. Those that come now - usually for repairs, like in their case - never stay for long. Still, there's no shortage of people hunting them. He feels foolish for falling into carelessness after a few peaceful days. 

Peering over his shoulder, hand reaching for the blaster hidden underneath his cloak, Corin relaxes somewhat. A woman from their first day is peering out of a thick tent, snowflakes twirling around her fur. He remembers Din's reaction to her, the scowl evident even through the mask as he read her sloppy _Fortune Telling and Wares_ sign. 

"Not interested." He'd snapped, dragging Corin and the whining child away so rudely, the ex-stormtrooper was tempted to apologize to the poor woman, regardless of if she ripped people off or not. 

"Oh, hey." Corin's greeting is muffled a bit through his scarf, so he speaks a bit louder as he approaches. "I was actually looking for you. Everything seems to move around here." 

Indeed, the simple street has seemingly transformed under the light of two moons. Different tents have popped up along the icy strip, and stout buildings that were dull and lifeless during the day are lit up like fires burning in the snow. It's oddly appealing, even it has a seedy feel to it. 

The woman - Corin still isn't sure what species she is; some kind of hybrid, maybe? - chortles gruffly before shambling back inside. It sounds more sharp than amused, but he's too distracted by her accent when she speaks again, trying and failing to place it. 

"Running from the wind is a chore, but we do what we must." 

Corin hums absentmindedly as he follows her inside, looking over the cracked tabletops again. It's much easier without a grumbling Mandalorian and a squirming baby, but he still doesn't find what he's looking for. He frowns in disappointment, and then feels ridiculous for feeling that way over a _rock_. It had been hanging on a rusty chain near some other cheaply made (yet outrageously priced) jewelry, looking entirely un-noteworthy. 

The womp rat though, attracted to shiny things like most little ones are, had been ecstatic when he saw it. He'd reached out an impatient hand, cooing when the necklace floated to him obediently. Corin nearly had a heart attack, snatching it out of the air before the woman turned around and saw. The unapologetic child promptly shoved the stone in its mouth, giggling. Din, who'd been inquiring about a job nearby, had made him put it back before dragging them out. The idea stuck with Corin, though. 

The kid is growing another sharp tooth in the back - it would be good for teething, if nothing else. He doesn't _think_ it will be a choking hazard; he hasn't swallowed his mythosaur necklace yet. 

Worriedly, he wonders again if this would be crossing a line with the Mandalorian. He thinks it's safe to call them friends now, and he definitely trusts Corin to some extent. Still, he isn't sure how the man will handle a former _stormtrooper_ giving his kid something. A gift that he had explicitly refused on top of that. This whole idea is starting to sound stupid. Maybe good luck would be on his side, though? 

"Er, sorry, I don't even know if you remember me--" He starts, pulling his scarf down slightly. A draft seeping into the tent hits him, flushing his cheeks, but he's never been one to complain about the cold. "You had a rock earlier?" 

The woman cocks her head. Geez, he must sound insane. They'd only been here for a few seconds the other day. She'd probably seen dozens of people walk by since then. 

Corin's about to apologize, or even just slip back outside. Probably the latter. He doesn't have alot of experience with gift giving, but certainly he can find the kid something nicer than a _rock_. 

But the woman nods once, turning to unlock a small box behind her. His excitement fizzles a bit at what she retrieves. The rusted chain is the same, but the rock, crystal really, definitely isn't. It used to be clear - this one is frayed around the edges with bits of indiscernible color. 

"Sorry, ma'am, but that's not--" 

"You hush now, pretty man." She snaps, and Corin blinks, a little taken aback. 

She stares at him for a moment longer before making a contemplative sound. "He will want this when he's older." 

The cryptic statement hangs in the frigid air with nothing to follow it, and Corin clears his throat awkwardly. Well, that's one way of selling things, he guesses. 

"How much for it?" He asks, hoping it's not alot. What few credits Corin has earned on his own don't add up to much, and it isn't like he has anything to sell. 

She eyes his pauldron as if to refute his thoughts. He blanches a bit, resisting the urge to cover it with a protective hand. "Sorry, this isn't for--" 

"Your man is lucky to have you." 

Corin blinks again, wondering if they're getting lost in translation somewhere. He shifts, his boot scuffing against the ground. "Yeah, I'm lucky to have him too. He's a good friend." 

She looks downright mirthful at that, saying something in a gruff sounding tongue. Corin sighs, wishing he'd taken languages more seriously in the academy. It seemed pointless given most masks were equipped with translators. 

"How much?" He repeats, fishing out some credits. She hums pleasantly at the sight of them, offering the necklace for him to take. Still, she doesn't take them even when he grabs it, leaving Corin awkwardly holding them in the air. She shakes her head in refusal. 

"Keep them. This is no use to anyone but him now." 

Corin frowns, confused and yeah, a little impatient. He's pushing his luck with how long his absence will go unnoticed. "Look, I'm not going to just take it for free. You're..." 

He trails off awkwardly, taking in her unkempt, slightly haggard appearance. He has no idea if she's struggling - she's selling junk out of a tent, so it's a safe bet - or if this is a normal look for her species. Seems kinda rude to ask. 

The woman brushes matted fur (or is it really hair?) from her face, humming again. "I will give your fortune for them, then." 

He takes another cursory look around the ratty interior, seeing if there's anything Din would like instead. He deflates a bit. Somehow, he doesn't think the Mandalorian would be as thrilled with tacky jewelry as his kid is. Plus, he really doubts anything in here is made of beskar. 

"Okay." He agrees eventually. The word hardly leaves him before she's snatching the credits with the greed of a Jawa. She pockets them, and grabs his hand. Corin starts a bit, watching warily as she turns his palm up. She gazes over the scarred lines, saying nothing. The wind howls again, shaking the tent slightly. Then, grinning with crooked teeth, she speaks. 

"Your life has been a struggle, and will continue to be."

Corin can't withhold a snort. He could have told himself that. "Right, okay. Thanks-"

She holds up a stern, clawed finger for silence. 

" _But_ you will marry someone very strong. Someone with masked emotions, you could say. They will bring you great happiness and purpose."

Corin is baffled when she releases his hand. Is she done? He's struck with the uncomfortable reminder of his old comrades, their Stormtrooper masks coldly familiar in his mind. Sure, he'd been close with one or two, and been physical with more. The idea of having married one of them, though? He isn't sure if he should laugh or gag.

But...

Well, Corin would be lying if he said he doesn't think of another mask. One that's somehow warmer and shining with beskar - he shuts _that_ impossibility down quick, feeling like he's tainting the man by even entertaining the thought. Maybe the mask thing isn't meant to be taken literally? That doesn't exactly narrow it down. The apparent fortune teller stares at him intently, awaiting a response.

"That's it?" He asks. "That could be anyone, though." 

The oddly tense moment shatters as she cackles. Like he's told some kind of incredible joke or something. Grumbling a halfhearted thanks, he exits the tent quickly. Feeling foolish and several credits lighter, he yanks his scarf back into place. 

He should probably listen to Din more often. 

\--- 

Corin reaches the outskirts of town without incident. Good luck. He makes sure to keep his lower face covered against both the wind and nosy gazes, the latter of which thins out the further he goes. Their lodging is a sad little building that seems to be losing the fight against the wind. It's not a pretty thing, but it's warm enough on the inside that Din had needed no persuading. The innkeeper seems to be asleep, and Corin slips up to their room silently. He releases a breath at seeing the light still off. 

Good luck again. 

Corin ponders his relief as he closes the door. He stumbles over one of the child's toys, but good luck visits again in the form of their loudly snoring neighbor in an adjacent room. 

It isn't as if he needs permission to go out alone, but he wants this to be a surprise for the kid. Besides, things have been strange with Din lately. Their dynamic seems to shift everyday. Corin has little idea where it's going to end up, good or bad. To be honest, he's still surprised the older man lets him stick around.

The shadow of the bed looks heavenly to him after being in the cold air. They'd ended up with a single room again, and Corin still feels a little bad about it. He tries to give the other man space in bed, he does, but they're always tangled when they wake up-- 

"Where did you go?" 

Corin makes a completely manly sound of surprise, jumping back, only to hit something solid. Din steadies him with bare hands, and Corin shivers. From the cold, probably.

Stepping away hastily, he looks back. The Mandalorian's helmet gleams softly even in the dim room. He seems to be looking at the crib, checking to see if the child has woken up. Then, he glances back at Corin. 

He can almost feel the raised eyebrow. 

"Uh, just out. I like the snow." 

"You do." Din agrees, his voice somehow amused and annoyed. 

Corin runs a hand through his hair, wondering why he's still thinking about the feel of _his_ hands. Get it together, Valentis.

"You went back to that fortune teller again." 

It isn't phrased like a question, but he answers it like one anyway, biting back an embarrassed sigh. "Yeah." 

"For that necklace the kid wanted?" 

Corin can't withhold his sigh this time, feeling silly. He holds it up for the Mandalorian to examine, the soft colors only just visible in the dark. He doesn't seem very impressed. The beskar gleams again as Din shakes his head. He heaves a sigh of his own, one of those long suffering, yet fond ones that Corin secretly likes. "You're going to spoil him, you know." 

Corin grins. "I hope so. He's been through enough." 

Din doesn't speak again until they're both settled in bed. One of the Mandalorian's arms are folded behind his helmet, his outurned elbow nearly brushing Corin's hair. The proximity is more comforting than it should be. He's drifting into an easy sleep when murmured words drag him back. 

"Did she say anything interesting?" 

Corin's mouth twitches a little in amusement. "I thought you didn't believe in that stuff." 

The Mandalorian snorts. "Oh, I don't. Just curious to know how many credits she scammed off you, that's all." 

Corin laughs quietly, shifting more onto his back. "Well, apparently, my life is going to be a struggle." 

"How intuitive." Din says dryly. 

"And that I'm going to marry someone with...what did she say again?" Corin thinks back, and the clear ridiculousness of it all makes him chuckle again. "Right, I'm supposed to marry someone with _masked emotions_. I think it's a metaphor for an emotionally stunted person or something. Just my luck, right?" 

He shakes his head, not noticing his companion's sudden stillness. His blue eyes drift to the crappy rock he'd put on table near the bed. It almost looks like it's giving off a weak glow, but Corin knows that it's just wishful thinking. He hopes good luck will throw him another bone, and the kid'll like it anyway. If he even remembers it, that is. He's still just a baby, after all. 

"I'll get everything packed tomorrow while you check on the ship's repairs. You said you wanted to leave early, right?" Corin asks, not really expecting an answer. The Mandalorian seems to be asleep already, if his continued silence is anything to go by. His body heat is already tempting under the blankets, and though the ex-stormtrooper keeps his distance now, he knows that he'll curl up against him as soon as he's unconscious. He huffs quietly, feeling both guilty and exasperated with himself. 

Geez, he doesn't know how Din deals with him sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> lol this fic makes NO sense but idk i wanted 2 write something for these guys. also when has grogu ever followed logic? i could 100% see him just finding his kyber crystal in a shady jewelry store


End file.
